


Chasing

by alovra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Carly/Misty, Carly and Jack are gay bffs, Childhood friends to lovers to enemies to friends to more than friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I think he'd be a bit fucked up after everything that happens you know, I wrote this so obv it's a little sad, Jack tries to act like he doesn't care but, M/M, Mostly Bruno, Oh wait how could I forget the most important tag, Only its more like, References to various people having crushes on Yusei, Smut, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, This fic is just Jack constantly being like: What are we, You can't change my mind, if you havent watched all of 5ds you are missing out on some quality weirdness, kingcrabshipping - Freeform, spoilers for the ending bc I wanted to talk about Bruno, what a ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovra/pseuds/alovra
Summary: Jack is confused about his feelings. Yusei’s… Yusei-ness doesn’t help, and neither does their torrid past. The WRGP comes and goes, and they still haven’t quite figured it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this fic immediately starts off with porn. I don't know whether to say sorry or you're welcome but the thirst is important to the plot I swear

Ever since the team got back together, Jack expected this. There’s something about the two of them in a room, creating a tension that has no choice but to burst- either in a duel, or a full on fist fight, or sex. Jack isn’t sure why, or what it means, but he’s not one to complain. After all, he enjoys all three.

After hours tinkering in the basement and getting absolutely nowhere, Yusei is frustrated. All Jack has to do is tilt his head towards his room to get the point across.

Yusei shoves him down roughly, pinning Jack to the bed. This part is familiar- the straightforwardness of it all- but then Yusei laces their fingers together. It’s… oddly intimate, and feels out of place. This is just an inevitable hookup, no different from their previous ones, and yet so much has changed between them, and its different, somehow.

Jack could easily push Yusei off if he wanted. Jack is so much taller and heavier than Yusei he may as well be twice his size. But he’s compelled to give Yusei the feeling of power and dominance he seems to need right now, allows himself to be made helpless beneath him. It’s terrifying and exciting all at once, and Jack is almost embarrassed at how hard he is already. He tries to justify it by reminding himself that it’s been awhile since he’s done this with anyone, much less Yusei, and after expecting hatred this feels a bit off-limits. Which of course just makes it more interesting.

Yusei continues his rough approach, biting at Jack’s neck as he takes off their clothes. He seems to remember what Jack likes- biting is easier than kissing when it’s, well, complicated- but it embarrasses Jack a little when he remembers all the times Crow or Kiryu or god forbid _Martha_ noticed hickeys on his pale skin. Jack has enough composure to keep quiet, but the feeling of Yusei’s mouth on his sensitive skin is hard to ignore, and he shivers at the touch.

Yusei is not graceful. He never was. Certainly not in Satellite, when they were two teenagers screwing around and trying to find something that made them feel less empty, less alone. They had never been all that well educated about the topic of sex anyways, and such luxuries as lube and condoms were out of the question, so they had to figure out other ways to get things done. Mostly, Yusei got by on horny determination.

Jack isn’t sure what Yusei plans to do while on top, and that fear turns him on in a strange way. He isn’t _against_ the idea of Yusei fucking him, despite this being an entirely new development, but Jack would prefer easing into it rather than going Satellite style and taking the pain with the pleasure. Something about The King of Riding Duels, _The_ Jack Atlas reduced to being flat on his back while his usurper claims him… he likes it, and he doesn’t like that he likes it.

Before Jack can voice his concerns, or even figure out what he wants, Yusei makes the decision for him. He shifts down onto Jack’s cock, letting out a small sound of pain as he does so. Jack would feel bad except that he doesn’t feel bad at all, watching Yusei tilt his head back and rock his hips to adjust to the feeling, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His hands slide down to Jack’s forearms, but Jack leaves his arms above his head, content to watch Yusei, desire flaring up inside him as he stares at the planes of Yusei’s body while being unable to touch it.

Yusei’s weight is on his knees, and he shifts again so he can ride Jack more easily. He’s slow at first, still holding back pained sounds as he lifts his hips higher each time before easing back down, eyelids fluttering with those pretty lashes Jack would kill for. It really isn’t fair that Jack has to do his makeup every day and that Yusei is going to mess it up now anyways, when Yusei himself just rolls out of bed a heartbreaker.

After a long sigh, Yusei runs one hand through his messy hair. Jack can already feel beads of sweat rolling down the backs of his own thighs, but he doesn’t care because fuck, Yusei looks so fucking good, Jack had no idea how much he missed this until right now.

Jack wants more. He wants to pull Yusei’s hair, to bruise his body, to make him moan louder- but he stays where he is, letting Yusei do whatever he wants.

Yusei picks up the pace from there, fucking Jack in earnest. Well, fucking himself on Jack, really- Jack doesn’t feel particularly involved in the process, but he doesn’t mind. Watching Yusei act like this is its own reward. Each time Jack moves, tries to lift his arms, Yusei holds them back down against the bed, slowing down as if to torture Jack, which only makes Jack want to touch him more.

Yusei is fairly quiet, as always, but Jack is not. He can’t help it. Each time Yusei takes him deep, Jack moans his name, trying hard not to close his eyes. Yusei seems to like it, tries to take Jack deeper, harder, faster, Jack’s pleasure spurring him onwards.

Finally, Yusei falls apart.

He shudders, one arm shaking with holding up his own weight as he continues to ride, the other hand jerking himself off. It’s only when he cums that Yusei makes much noise, and even then it’s more of a groan than anything sexy. Still, watching him pant and squeeze his eyes shut is more than enough for Jack. Yusei continues to rock up and down, whimpering each time like its too much, but he must want Jack to finish _that badly-_

Jack can no longer hold back. Yusei isn’t making any effort to hold him down anymore, so Jack grabs Yusei’s slender hips, pounding up into him. Yusei cries out at each thrust, and after just a few Jack cums inside of him, arching his back.

Yusei needs a minute to catch his breath, and Jack lays back in the afterglow, content to let Yusei do whatever he wants. He’s not stupid enough to believe that Yusei will stay- this is just stress relief, and Yusei never stays- but it still feels too soon when Yusei slides off, climbing out of bed and immediately searching for his clothes.

Jack feels like he should say something, but he doesn’t know how it could be anything other than awkward, so instead he stares at Yusei’s back and shoulder blades. It’s a nice view until Yusei throws his shirt back on and leaves the room, closing the door behind him, business concluded.

Jack isn’t sure how to feel after that. He had a good time, and he would sleep much better now, and his toes are still curling and uncurling with that tingly sense of satisfaction. And yet a sad, sappy part of him wants to hold someone, wants to bury his face in someone’s hair and maybe cry a little, as ridiculous as that is. This always happens and it isn’t fair. Sex always seems great but then at the end of the night Jack is just as alone as always. Nobody had ever really loved him, they just liked that his duelist persona was powerful and popular and sexy. But it wasn’t really him, it wasn’t real in the way that the Jack from Satellite was. Yusei knew that version of him, but even he had abandoned Jack when he was done with him, so what difference did it make?

Jack lays with his face directly in the pillow, trying to tell himself it didn’t mean anything, his arms reflexively scooping up the sheets so he has something to hold on to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack takes a deep drink of coffee, the warm aroma and familiar flavor enveloping him in a sense of peace as he comes to a troubling conclusion.

Jack is pretty sure he doesn't know what love is.

He thought he did when he met Carly. She seemed to know so much about it, to believe in it wholeheartedly, and when Jack was alone he had her, at least. She was different than the Satellite kids, either puffed up and ready to fight for scraps or too beaten down by the world to fight its currents. She was different than the high society socialites from the Tops, who only made connections when it suited them and severed those bonds easily. Carly was down on her luck but high in spirits, a fundamentally optimistic woman who saw the good in people. She couldn't be more different from Jack. But he liked spending time with her, basking in her world view for a while, pretending it could be that easy. So when she claimed to love him, Jack thought, yes, he could live with this.

But Jack is older now- he feels so much older, like the fight with Crimson Dragon took a decade to unfold- and he understands that what they had wasn’t that easy to define. She cares about him, genuinely, beneath the layer of infatuation. And Jack cares about her, too. He was devastated when he thought she died, because he felt responsible for her safety and he failed. With Jack it was always about him, never her. He wanted to feel wanted. He wanted to be important to someone, believed by someone, understood by someone. And Jack had thought that Carly was the only one offering it.

In truth, Jack has a lot of people that care for him. There's the Signers of course, their bond going so deep as beneath the flesh itself. The punks he grew up with, fighting in the streets and watching each others backs. He would never actually tell Crow that he cares for him, but he doesn't have to. Jack even had an unfortunate (and in retrospect, pathetic) attachment to Godwin before realizing he was being manipulated. There’s kids all over that look up to him, find inspiration and courage in his image, and that’s all Jack has ever wanted, all he can offer to make this hellish world less so. And Carly, who gave so much and asked for nothing in return, which Jack gladly gave.

But Yusei… things are always complicated with Yusei.

When they were young, Yusei and Jack shared their first kiss. Jack saw everyone outside of Team Satisfaction as a potential enemy, and he didn't know anyone else well enough to want to do something like that. He was never sure why Yusei agreed, except maybe curiosity, but kisses became exploratory touching, which became more intimate as they grew older and more brave. Not that it was ever, like, _serious._ Crow was only interested in girls that didn't like him back, and Kiryu was too obsessed with his mission to get distracted, so that left the two of them to figure it out. Jack didn’t consider it a big deal, but there were moments that still lingered in his mind, things he had to cast away when he took his throne.

Jack can’t love Yusei. Love is supposed to be selfless, about putting someone else’s needs before your own. Jack wanted to die with Carly, but that wasn’t love either, it was cowardice. It was mutual destruction to avoid the pain of failure, it was stupid and impulsive. Jack fought to protect his team, but the biggest decision of his life was to throw them away, to hurt Yusei for his own gain.

Jack supposes that is why he expected hatred in return. He expected a vengeful Yusei, and that duel would have been easier to stomach than Yusei’s tired eyes and his quiet voice when he asked what happened to his D-wheel.

But Yusei gives love so easily. Everywhere he goes he finds people to care for, to his detriment. If he weren’t held back by everyone counting on him, he could be unstoppable, as Jack once was. But instead he chooses to do this to himself, claiming to draw strength from what is obviously a weakness.

Jack cannot allow himself to be weak. Therefore he cannot love.

And yet, that statement feels increasingly flimsy as Jack reaches the bottom of his cup and the end of his patience.

“Jaaack, how come you never tell me what you’re thinking?” Carly demands, fingers gripping the edge of the table in her impatience.

“It’s none of your business,” Jack responds automatically, cuttingly, before setting down his mug. “Besides, it makes me mysterious and intriguing.”

Carly rests her head in her hands, swooning dramatically. “You’re right, nothing is more attractive than a tall, mysterious man.” She tries to hold back a giggle. “But I thought we were friends.”

Jack has been trying, these past few weeks. It’s hard to open up when he’s been silent for so long, always holding himself back to look strong for other people. Any emotional vulnerability he may have had was stamped out by Godwin completely, and apparently Carly thinks that’s Bad, which gives her a convenient excuse to harass him whenever she catches him at the cafe. But it bothers Jack less than it used to, and if he has to choose _someone_ to talk to, she’s the least terrible option, so here they are.

Carly allows Jack to contemplate for awhile, before launching into her own problems. “Fine, I’ll go first then. So listen, I need your advice- you’ve been to lots of fancy parties and stuff, right? The King got invited to aaallll the best events-” She waves her hands up in surrender before Jack even has the chance to scoff. “And before you say anything I know that was a different time and it’s not like that anymore and you don’t like talking about it and that’s okay! But um, I’ve been doing press coverage of the Grand Prix lately so I haven’t had much time to do anything else- That’s Neo Domino for you though, anything exciting that happens here has to do with dueling so that’s all I ever write about- but anyways, the point of this is-” she takes a deep breath before continuing. “I finally had a chance to catch up to Misty! And you’ll never believe-”

“Who?” Jack interrupts, waving the server over for a refill. She steals a jealous glance in Carly’s direction before collecting his cup.

“Misty! You know, the model? She was a Dark Signer? Aki dueled her?”

Somehow none of these descriptions are refreshing Jack’s memory, and it’s only when Carly shows him the cover of a magazine that Jack recognizes her.

“After everyone parted ways, I didn’t think I would ever see her again. Not that I ever really knew her that well- she was helping me with an investigation before I… before things were… let’s not talk about that part. Anyways, I get that none of those people would want to come back here, even if we are having a tournament. And she travels a lot for work, so you know.” Carly is uncharacteristically subdued, playing with Jack’s napkin with her absent fingers. “So yeah, I was really surprised to see her at my office. I didn’t ask why she was there, even. I just said hi and dropped all my editor’s notes.”

Jack prompts her with an elbow nudge. Sometimes Carly takes a long time to say what she actually means. “So what’s the problem?”

“Well, when I went to pick them up the pages were all out of order, and Misty immediately went to help me even though she was in heels and a low cut top, and when we were picking up the papers our hands brushed, and when I asked why she was there she wanted to talk to me- Me, specifically!- and it just made me remember how we met before all of the bad stuff happened and how she invited me to her hotel room and I suddenly realized she was flirting with me this whole entire time and I never even noticed because I was too fixated on you, so in a way this is your fault, so you have to help me fix it!”

Jack blinks, taking all this information in. “She invited you to her hotel room?”

“I know right? How did I not get that! I could have been dating a model this whole time! I’m so stupid!”

Jack reaches out to grab Carly’s shoulder, as much to comfort her as to keep her from gesturing too wildly and knocking over his fresh cup of coffee. “Carly, stop belittling yourself. You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

Carly does another dramatic swoon, and Jack knows it’s partly to spite the cafe girl whose been glaring at them during the entirety of this exchange. He approves of this petty plan. “The King doesn’t give compliments lightly~”

“If you’re both interested, I don’t see the problem,” Jack says.

“The problem is that she’s a gorgeous _model_ and i’m just plain old Carly,” his friend replies miserably, resting her head on one hand. “I get so nervous around her and I never know what to say, I can barely breathe when she looks into my eyes.” She sighs.

Jack frowns. This doesn’t sound at all like the Yusei Thing, which should be further proof that there isn’t a Thing to begin with, but it just makes him more uncertain. “Sometimes plain is better.” He lifts his mug high enough to inhale that heavenly scent. “That’s why I take my coffee black.”

“You’re going to compare me to your coffee?” Carly whines, upset he hasn’t imparted an easier solution upon her. Jack has no idea why she would think he knows anything about relationships.

“You’re very true to who you are,” he says instead, changing tactics. “When I look at you, you’re not trying to embody something else. You’re just plain Carly. And not a lot of people are like that.” Jack takes a sip.

Carly clutches her chest, taken by his words. “Aw, that’s really sweet! No wonder I fell in love with you.” She throws an arm across her forehead. “But alas, my heart has been taken by someone else.”

“You mentioned a party,” Jack says briskly. “You need advice on how to impress? That I can do. Starting with the proper attire.” Honestly, Jack won’t mind the distraction of dress shopping. It’s not like he has anything better to do, and Carly will be something of a challenge.

“Really? Thank you!” Carly throws her arms around Jack’s neck, managing to spill his coffee despite every precaution. Jack is only angry for a few seconds, because at least Carly has completely forgotten about trying to make Jack talk.

Just for a little while, Jack wants to forget about Yusei.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Carly turned out to be a lot of fun. I was frustrated with how the anime treated her character just to prop Jack up when she could have been cool and interesting in her own right, and while I like their dynamic I just can't see them working as a couple. I think they make really good bffs though, and Jack needs someone to talk to tbh
> 
> Also Misty was totally coming on to Carly pass it on


	3. Chapter 3

“You fought an entire gang by yourself?” Crow exclaims, too horrified to be angry. “Are you really such an arrogant bastard that you thought this was a good idea?”

No. Jack felt like he was tired of sitting on his hands while waiting for the WRGP. He felt like he needed to do something with the skills he actually has, to make the world a little less grim. He felt like if he didn’t take action whenever possible, he would lose himself even more.

But Jack doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he says “Of course.”

Crow is about to blow a gasket, as usual. Yusei keeps looking at the bruises Jack tried to hide under his coat. But despite his upbringing, Jack has found a friend in Kazama, and knows that he did the right thing. He won, after all, so that means he was right. 

“You’ve always been like this,” Crow complains, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Is it fun, running off on your own and getting your ass kicked? That’s what we’re supposed to be here for! But you don’t trust us, do you? You don’t want us. No wonder Kiryu went off the deep end.”

That isn’t fair. Kiryu never quite adjusted to Satellite life, never learned to temper his expectations and swallow his disappointment. He was always a little… off. But those are his personal failings, and that has nothing to do with Jack, or anyone else for that matter. Crow is only blaming him because Crow blames Jack for everything.

Jack grabs him by the neck of his t-shirt, shoving him against the wall. “Take that back,” he growls, but he knows Crow would rather fight, and he’s fine with that, honestly, bruises be damned.

“Jack. Crow.” Yusei’s piercing gaze travels between them. “Stop.”

Crow wants to argue, Jack can tell, but he puts up his hands in surrender. “Fine, whatever.”

Jack doesn’t let him go until Yusei places a hand on his shoulder. Then he drops Crow abruptly, storming out before anyone can stop him. He doesn’t need their permission, much less their approval. He may live with them, he may have agreed to be part of this team, but he doesn’t need them getting involved when he can handle things himself. 

He drops himself in bed, exhaustion weighing on top of him. His injuries are starting to catch up, and Jack can’t find a position that’s comfortable. He misses his old bed, soft and expensive and huge and empty. 

Yusei opens the door a little while later. Jack doesn’t feel like talking, and instead focuses on holding back a grimace as he tries to shift his shoulder somewhere that won’t hurt. 

Yusei doesn’t ask if he’s okay. He doesn’t have to. Instead he just gazes at Jack with that expression that’s hard to decipher, before closing the door again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched 5Ds with subtitles so imagine my surprise to find out they changed everyone's names. Kalin who? Duel runner what? 
> 
> So yeah I'm using the sub names because speed duel sounds cooler than turbo duel that's just the facts


	4. Chapter 4

Jack hates Bruno. He's sweet and unassuming and kind and so, so smart, and it boils Jack’s blood every time he sees the kid smile. Yusei always makes friends easily, but it's different, this time. They act like they've known each other for years. 

It's not fair. Jack is the one who was there through the worst of it. They suffered together in Satellite, and no bond can compare to that. But here Bruno is, acting like he has a right to that same bond, to their home, to their lives.

Jack hates him so much.

He can't explain it. Crow is confused and Yusei is mostly just exasperated, but they know Jack and they know his mind is hard to change. The only thing they can do is stop Jack from hitting Bruno. He doesn't care. It doesn't make him feel better. This isn't something he can solve by violence, and so Jack Atlas has no idea what to do except watch Yusei and Bruno talking together, leaning into each other, disgust bubbling inside of him until he can’t take it anymore. 

Bruno can barely remember his own name, and yet he is capable of things Jack can barely wrap his head around. Jack can’t even build a fucking table, and all that really takes is 5 pieces of sturdy wood. If his failed jobs have taught Jack anything, it's that he doesn't have any practical skills. And that's okay; hes good at what  _ matters,  _ he can duel and ride like no other, he can inspire the masses with his words and actions, he is a goddamn Signer who saved the world. But he didn't know that Yusei was named after a gear in D-wheels, and Bruno did, and after seeing Yusei’s eyes light up Jack has to accept defeat. Without his title, Jack is useless. And the only person who respected him as a king is too busy making eyes at someone else to pay him much mind.

If he takes comfort in anything, it's that Bruno doesn't quite understand Yusei. He will do great things one day, and Bruno will only ever amount to Yusei’s shadow. It doesn’t matter how good he is with his tools, they just aren’t on the same level. Jack is. Yusei seems to have forgotten that.

It’s time for Jack to remind him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Crow.”

“Yes Jack?” Crow already sounds skeptical. 

Jack holds back an annoyed  _ hmmph.  _ “Do the markers hurt?”

“What, these old things?” Crow laughs, waving his hand. “No way. It’s like a tattoo, or getting your ears pierced. It’s badass.” He throws both arms behind his head. 

“I’m not one of Martha’s kids,” Jack growls. “You don’t have to lie to me.” Jack remembers when Crow decided to pierce his ears, how it involved ice cubes and a needle that seemed clean enough to work but definitely wasn’t. He remembers teasing Crow and waiting for him to cry, how Kiryu wanted to go next but after the bloody mess they decided not to, how Yusei smiled during the whole ordeal.

But Jack needs to stop thinking about Yusei’s rare smiles.

Crow sighs in defeat. “Fine. It burns. It’s like boiling water, or steam, and it aches for a bit afterwards. But I’ve had mine for a long time, and they’re fine. The skin there feels harder though, like, plastic-y. I don’t know what it’s made of. Why do you ask?”

“I’m the only one who never got one.” Jack lays back in the old but serviceable couch they’ve propped against the wall, feeling himself sink in too deep to extract easily later. He could never have become the King if he had a marker, and Jack can’t even fathom how different his life would be if that were the case. He wonders if Yusei would still be in it, if things would still be weird. 

“Huh, you’re right. Sometimes I forget about Yusei.” Crow has been arrested half a dozen times, to the point where he knows some of the officers by name, and Kiryu’s arrest was such a dramatic affair it would be hard to forget. But Yusei’s pain was a recent one. “That’s your fault, you know. If he hadn’t snuck into the city to chase you, it would never have happened.”

“He didn’t have to chase after me,” Jack scoffed. “And he didn’t have to get caught. Besides, he doesn’t care about it.”

Despite Neo Domino and Satellite uniting, the remnants of what was still linger fresh in everyone’s minds. Jack suspects that the reason Crow has such a hard time with jobs and money is his marked up face, and even Yusei gets some sideways glances. It isn’t fair, but change is slow, and there will always be holdouts who refuse to accept it. 

“You feel bad though, don’t you? Or are you just mad they messed up Yusei’s pretty face?”

Jack shoves Crow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Pfft, you say that like I haven’t walked in on you two before.” Crow rolls his eyes, frowning. “Multiple times.”

“That was Satellite,” Jack says defensively, unsure why he needs to defend himself.

“Yeah, and also yesterday.”

Jack shoves him again, more aggressively this time. “Shut up! You wouldn’t understand.”

“I really don’t,” Crow agrees, ignoring Jack’s murderous glare. “You’ve always been…” he decides on a safe adjective to use. “...weird. But it’s pretty obvious how jealous you are.”

If Crow attempts to tease Jack any farther, he will die, so he calls it quits while he’s ahead.

Jack is having none of it. “I am not jealous. If I went down there right now and talked to Yusei, he would pick me over Bruno. I’m far more important.”

“I’d pay to see that.”

“Good, then I’m heading to the cafe tomorrow after I prove you wrong.” Before Crow can protest Jack is marching down the stairs, intending to take matters into his own hands. His resolve deepens with every click of his heels against the concrete, and when he reaches the basement Bruno has an apprehensive look that says he already doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Yusei,” Jack says in his dueling voice.

Yusei, sensing a conflict, nods to Bruno. “I think we’ve done enough. Why don’t you go meet up with Ushio and tell him how you’ve been doing?” 

Bruno looks from Yusei to Jack, uncertain, but quickly gathers his things.

Jack graciously waits until Bruno is out of the room to make his next move. “I’d like to speak with you privately,” he says, and when Yusei looks at the stairs, Jack knows he’s won. 

As they head past an incredulous Crow, Jack can’t help but shoot him a smug glance. 

“Hey Yusei, where are you going?” Crow can’t help but get involved, apparently.

“Jack needs me,” Yusei responds, and suddenly all that smugness is gone and Jack has deflated completely.

He doesn’t need anyone.

He doesn’t want to need anyone.

As Yusei walks into his room, clicking the door softly before wrapping his arms around him, Jack can’t help but trace the marker on his face, and wonder who is right.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more porn

Jack sits on the couch with his arms spread across the top, every inch the king he once was. Yusei straddles him, still sweaty and flushed from dueling, hair wind-tousled and breath shallow. He's so attractive like this, so authentically Yusei, and as he grabs the bottom of Jack’s tank its shaping up to be a quality afternoon, whether or not they get much work done.

Jack briefly lifts his arms to help Yusei in his mission, and Yusei flings the tanktop carelessly across the room so he can drag his hands across Jack’s chest, eyes following the movements. Jack watches Yusei’s face while his hands wander. He bites his lip as Yusei’s fingers trail over Jack’s abdominals and lower, his breath hitching as he undoes Jack’s belt. God, he's gorgeous, and it makes no sense because he doesn't look like an actor or a model, he's just rugged and messy and _Yusei_ and somehow that's more than enough.

Jack grabs Yusei’s chin, pulling him into a kiss, relishing the drag of his tongue. Yusei tends to have a one track mind about his task, but Jack isn’t in a hurry. The house should be empty all evening. Yusei follows along, but his rough hands continue to wander along the pale expanse of Jack’s chest, and Jack loves that, too.

They’re interrupted by the door opening and closing, and a distant clatter in the kitchen. Yusei moves to lift his head, but Jack bites down on his bottom lip, grabbing Yusei by the hips and grinding their bodies together in a vain attempt to convince him to stay put. Jack doesn’t care whose home, he's hard and needy and Yusei’s mouth feels too good to lose.

Yusei sighs in pleasure, but he still manages to detach their lips, bracing himself. His shift in pose gives Jack a clear view of Crow attempting to sneak past them with a bowl of ramen, slurping loudly as he tiptoes.

“Is that mine?” Jack demands, current predicament forgotten. “I'm going to kill you, Crow.”

“That’s my couch,” Crow counters, sidestepping more quickly to escape.

Jack tosses Yusei to the side with little protest, prepared to deliver swift justice to the thief, but Yusei stops him with a hand on the abdomen.

“You can share,” Yusei says, trying to look unamused.

Jack’s gaze flickers between Crow, noodles, and Yusei. He flops back into the couch in defeat. Just like good old team Satisfaction. Nothing is ever clearly defined as _his,_ everything is scraped together and shared and it sucks because Jack just wants to have his own life, his own things, but that makes him selfish and snobby so he has to let Crow eat his ramen because otherwise he’s a bad person or something.

Yusei leans in, and Jack pulls him close again, catching his breath. “Not this,” He whispers into Yusei’s neck, hands sliding down his hips to part his thighs.

“Should we go to your room?” Yusei asks between gasps as Jack sucks on his collarbone.

Jack waits until he’s sure he left a mark to answer him. “I don’t care who sees.” His voice is low, and Yusei shivers, helpless against its pull. Yusei tries to be considerate of other people, but Jack has ways of convincing him all too easily.

They make out uninterrupted for awhile, Jack being a bit more aggressive than usual in an attempt to get some sort of noise out of Yusei so that Crow will be forced to hear it and suffer. Yusei is running out of patience, pressing down hard against Jack and tugging at his pants in frustration, when the door opens again.

Jack hopes that this time it’s Bruno, that he walks in and sees Jack taking Yusei, claiming him. Jack is caught off guard by how much this turns him on, and he doesn’t know whether he wants that to actually happen or not.

Yusei clearly does not, considering he sighs against Jack’s chest and tries to get up again. Jack holds him in place stubbornly.

“Come on Jack, let’s just go to your room,” Yusei insists, just on the edge of desperate, and if Jack was more patient he would make Yusei beg. But he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants Yusei, so he grabs him by the thighs as he stands up, lifting Yusei with him. Yusei wraps his arms tighter around Jack, a little startled, his legs locking around Jack’s back. Jack smirks as he carries Yusei up the stairs, content to leave half their clothes laying around the living room as evidence.

Jack doesn’t bother closing his bedroom door, dumping Yusei unceremoniously on the bed and stripping him of what little clothing remains in their way. Yusei doesn’t try to kiss him anymore, content to let his hands do the work.

Jack is more prepared since this became a regular thing. He reaches for the lube next to his bed, almost knocking it over when Yusei’s expression distracts him. Yusei takes the bottle from Jack, spreading some on his palm and grabbing Jack’s cock.

Jack bites back a groan, letting Yusei work him slowly and efficiently. Having Yusei splayed out beneath him, teasing Jack's cock while his own twitches in anticipation drives Jack crazy. His long strands of hair almost reach Yusei’s chest, and he leans closer, aching for Yusei’s mouth.

Yusei tightens his grip which hurts a little too much, and Jack grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away. He lifts Yusei’s legs, shifting him into a better angle on the bed, entering him with a slow thrust. Once he’s inside, Jack’s hands slide to Yusei’s hips.

Yusei grabs the sheets in both hands, tilting his head back, mouth open slightly, eyelids fluttering. He has never looked more perfect.

Jack doesn’t bother being slow, or careful. It's not what Yusei likes, or expects from him. He wants something rough and dirty and satisfying, and Jack is eager to please. He grips Yusei’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, fucks him hard enough that Yusei can’t help but cry out, as softly as that may be.

Yusei ends up holding Jack’s shoulders to steady himself, his legs shaking as Jack hits just the right spot.

“Jack, I’m going to-”

“Yeah,” Jack moans, breathless from exertion. “Say my name while you cum for me. Jack Atlas. Say it.”

Yusei manages to shake his head, still grasping Jack’s shoulders so tight it hurts, fingers trembling. “You’re just Jack.” Their foreheads press together, Yusei stuttering as his chest rises and falls rapidly to keep up with his pace. “Jack-”

Yusei cums quickly, like he always does, and Jack follows soon after because he can never take the sounds Yusei makes or how cute he looks with his face scrunched up or the way he whispers Jack’s name against his throat.

Jack is unsettled by the comment, despite the context. He doesn't know what Yusei means- doesn't _want_ to know what Yusei means- but it cuts to some raw part of him that is too well hidden to be exposed like this.

Yusei, always one for practicality, is ready to climb out of bed immediately. He has things to do, after all, and no time to waste. He’s pinned underneath Jack, and pushes against his chest. Jack debates holding him here, forcing Yusei to stay, but he knows that isn’t right and it isn’t fair, so he sits up to let Yusei go even though he can't summon up the effort it takes to pretend not to care.

Yusei finds his boxers, then his jeans, staring at the floor in confusion before realizing the rest of his clothes are downstairs. He contemplates them, glancing at the staircase, before simply throwing on one of Jacks tank tops. It reaches Yusei’s mid thigh, so its modest enough, although the armholes manage to expose a lot of Yusei’s chest and honestly, the whole just-had-sex look is extremely attractive on him. Yusei scoops up the rest of his clothes, ready to wander off.

This time, Jack has a question to keep Yusei in his room for a little longer. “What did you mean?” He demands. Jack can feel a wet slickness from where Yusei’s lubed hand touched his shoulder, and he notices they never capped the bottle so there's a small pool of it spilling over the nightstand, and any notions he had about this being romantic or meaningful seem hopelessly ridiculous now.

Yusei stares back at him with that deadpan _Yusei_ look, like you're the one whose bad at communicating, like everything he says is _simple_. It's always to the point, but never simple. “You know what I mean. It was your dream, like Stardust was mine. But who is Jack Atlas now?”

“The King,” Jack replies instantly, and instantly it stings like a slap in the face. He was, once. Yusei took that from him. As much as Jack has been framed as the villain in all of this, Yusei has taken a lot from him, too. He likes to think that makes them even, but it hurts too much to let it go just yet.

Yusei tilts his head, face impassive. “Do you still need him? Does the world?”

“Of course,” Jack responds again, confidence wavering under Yusei’s piercing gaze. “...Do you?”

Yusei walks back over to the bed to plant a chaste kiss against his temple. “Jack has always been enough for me.”

And with that he’s gone, and Jack is more confused than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most out of character thing I ever made Jack do was pick Yusei over noodles


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild suicidal thoughts

Carly is animated as usual, gushing about her date with Misty, over-analyzing every interaction and searching for mistakes. Everything seems to be going well, and for some reason Jack feels as bitter as Blue Eyes Mountain.

“Jack, are you alright?” Carly asks eventually. “You’ve been very quiet.”

“Just thinking,” Jack replies, because he doesn’t have a job and can’t fix D-wheels like Bruno so he has nothing else to do but think about his life and where it all went wrong.

“Alright, let’s hear it.” Carly scoots the cafe chair across the ground until she’s pressing against him, leaning all her weight on the table. “Off the record. You can tell your dear Carly.”

It can’t be worse than Crow. At least Jack actually likes Carly. Still, he isn’t sure what to say, so he just says “It’s Yusei.”

“What about Yusei?” She inquires, thin eyebrows scrunching up in curiosity. “Is this some sort of duelist problem?”

Jack shakes his head, trying to find a way to put things that isn’t crass. “We’ve been sleeping together,” he decides to put it, voice lowering for secrecy.

Carly is absolutely scandalized by the reveal, but does her best to contain her inner gossip magazine. This is the kind of thing that if it went public could be very embarrassing for everyone involved, and as far as Jack is concerned his personal life is no one else’s business, but… it’s Carly, so it’s okay.

“You know, some of my friends on the conspiracy network boards told me that they have a lot of evidence that Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto had a romantic relationship,” she says seriously. “I think there’s like, a thing with rivals, where all the tension and passion and everything just gets all mixed up together and…” she brings her fists together, then extends her fingers to act out an explosion. “I could dig up some articles on the phenomenon.”

“I would like nothing less than for you to do that,” Jack retorts, crossing his arms. This is what he gets for sharing.

“Sorry, sorry.” Carly rubs his shoulder reassuringly. “I guess I don’t understand the situation. You guys were childhood friends, right? And then there was the whole King thing and now you’re in a team together. That’s a lot of history, it must be complicated.”

Jack stares down at his coffee cup. That’s one way to put it, he supposes. But it doesn’t have to be. It shouldn’t be.

“We’re not dating. I don’t think he even likes me,” Jack explains, but then again when Jack was falsely accused and imprisoned Yusei was the only person to have faith in him (besides Carly, of course,) and Yusei has always forgiven him for the past, and after all the signer bullshit they’ve been through they feel close, it feels like there’s something, even though Jack knows there isn’t, there can’t be…

He rubs his forehead with one hand, brushing his hair back. “It’s just messing around, like we used to. But it’s… not.”

Carly nods sympathetically. “I think if you talked to him about it, Yusei would understand,” she says.

“No. If we’re going to do the Grand Prix and be an effective team, this _thing_ will get in the way. I should just break it off.” It seems like the most straightforward and sensible solution, but such things can be deceiving, and Jack doesn’t even really know how he would go about doing that. All he’s ever had were groupies that were discreet enough to be allowed up to his room after a match, and Jack tried not to dwell on the fact that he always picked the ones with dark hair. Nobody has ever stuck around, nobody has ever mattered except for Yusei.

“Is that what you want, though?”

It doesn’t matter what Jack _wants_. He’s thought this through already.

Yusei is, at his heart, selfless.

That’s why they can’t be together, Jack decides with a sense of broken finality. Because Yusei cares too deeply, and Jack can barely keep himself together as he is now, trying as hard as he can _not_ to care.

It’s what makes Yusei so captivating. It’s the reason why everyone is drawn to him, into his sphere of friends. He makes them feel like they matter, like someone on this bitch of an earth genuinely wants to listen. It doesn’t matter if they’re children like the twins, who should never have invited a stranger into their home but received homemade dueldisks in return. Or the cranky old woman who rented them her basement, who was bitter and alone but treated Yusei like a son even after regaining her own. Or the dozens of duelists Yusei has taken down with his brilliant tacticians mind and fearless spirit and all the qualities that will make his name go down in history for more than an accident. There is something about Yusei that is irresistible. Something that makes him different.

And now that Jack has figured it out, he knows: he can’t do this.

Nobody can. Aki feels the same, despite her not-so-subtle glances and dreamy sighs. Her darkness, her pain- she’s tried to move past it, but sometimes she still hurts, still wants to make everyone else feel that way. Jack understands, oddly, despite his dismissive attitude towards her. She hasn’t proven herself as a duelist, always needing someone to bail her out, so Jack sees no reason to respect her, much less consider her a friend. But he gets it.

And Jack? Well, he will be remembered for an entirely different reason. Like everyone in Satellite, Jack was slowly drowning, and he will not apologize for what he did. Ask anyone else, and they would have been willing to do the same, and far worse. (Everyone except Yusei, of course.) But Jack is special because he’s willing to do whatever it takes. Everyone tuned in to watch him on tv, to be swept up in his fantasy of power and control, because in a world so uncertain it made them feel a little better, a little more bold. They wish they could be him. Desperately. If they just fought hard enough, maybe they could reach their dreams, climb to the top of the mountain like Jack Atlas.

Of course, it was all a lie. An illusion. Jack knows that now. But who can blame him for falling for it too?

All that Jack can do now is make it real. He’s abandoned his former King title. He doesn’t need it anymore. In this Grand Prix, Jack will prove that he really _is_ something great. No illusions, no fantasies, just raw determination. Nobody fights as hard as he does. Nobody puts their very souls into the game like he does. He will pick himself back up and claw his way to the top, no matter what it takes.

But to do that, he cannot allow anything to hold him back. Including Yusei.

Jack needs this. He needs to focus on himself. If he cannot fulfill his goals, that deep burning inside of him, he may as well not exist. He’s contemplated it before, even before Carly. Sometimes in Satellite, he’d look out at the waves and wonder what it would be like to just step off the dock and sink into the deep calm of the water. Sometimes he heard about somebody “falling” off the Daedalus Bridge, and wondered if it felt like flying before they hit the ocean. But he could never bring himself to go through with it, because then it was like the world was _winning._ That was what it _wanted,_ for Jack to sink all the way down, and he hated losing. The only solution was to fight back.

Most of the time he doesn’t think about it anymore. When he was King, Jack used to stand on top of his tower and look at the city below, at all that he had conquered. Sometimes he felt pride in it, and other times he just wondered about the people he had left behind, and then he’d get upset and drive through Neo Domino as if he could outrun his own thoughts. At least then, he was safe from that feeling.

Now that he lives with his former friends, he keeps being reminded of Satellite, of staring at the water only for Yusei to come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, saying nothing. Crow is always on his case and Yusei is busy with the bikes which leaves Jack with far too much time to think. He wants to conquer the world. He wants to prove to everyone watching that even if he’s not the King, he’s still Jack Atlas, the greatest duelist alive.

But he’s not, because it’s Yusei.

If Yusei spent all his time working on his own D-wheel, Jack is certain it would be a thing of beauty, rivaling any professionally manufactured and doled out to duelists with sponsorships. But he tries just as hard to upgrade Wheel of Fortune and Blackbird, dividing his time evenly, and that should be proof enough that worrying about other people holds you back, right? And yet, Yusei wins against duelists with bigger rigs, stronger horsepower, gimmick first turn grabbers. He rides that thing like it’s a part of him, and it makes Jack wonder just how much of Yusei he stole all those years ago. He wonders if Yusei notices, when he’s elbow deep in Jack’s pride and joy, that among the sparkling new parts there’s pieces of the old. He told Yusei the bike was totaled, gone forever, carelessly discarded. Yusei has to _know,_ but he never tells Jack that he knows, never rubs it in or demands an explanation, and somehow that’s worse.

And, stranger still, Yusei is happy. He likes working on all three bikes, even went to the trouble of building one for Aki, and those infuriatingly adorable D-boards for the twins, so they could all ride together. He doesn’t care about his bike being the best. It doesn’t have to be, because Yusei can win without grabbing the first turn, or being able to hit every curve in the road quite so sharply, or spinning his bike backwards.

And Jack hates that. He hates that Yusei doesn’t have to try, doesn’t have to fail and crack his head against the pavement and pick himself back up. He hates that it feels like everything comes so easily and naturally to him, even though Jack knows it isn’t true. It took Yusei so long to build his D-wheel, so long to get to the skill level he is now, so long to finally make it to Neo Domino. Yusei has been through just as much hardship as Jack, if not more- but that doesn’t stop Jack from getting angry after every loss, after every criticism from his so-called friends. They want him to change his dueling style, his standards, his entire life- and he won’t. He won’t change for them just because they don’t like who he had to become to survive. He won’t use their shitty cards, he won’t accept their shitty low-paying jobs, and he won’t stop drinking his fucking coffee. They want him on their team because they believe he can bring them victory, and Jack will be damned if he lets them down on that- it’s the only thing he can do, the only thing he lives for- but if they want Jack Atlas, then they’re getting Jack Atlas.

Yusei seems to understand this, on some level. Sure, he lectures Jack about teamwork sometimes, but whenever Jack needs to leave and let his restless soul run wild, Yusei lets him go. It’s not that they’ve known each other for so long- Crow has too, and he will never get Jack in the same way. It’s just… who Yusei is. He can read people like machines, finding exactly what’s broken inside, and then he cares for them anyway.

It’s frustrating, because Jack feels like he’s being set up for failure. If Yusei always chooses to see the best in him, he will always let Yusei down, because Jack isn’t a good person. He can’t be. He refuses to be. It hurts too much, and Yusei doesn’t deserve to internalize all that pain, but all he ever does is take the blame for everything and let people hurt him, and somehow he’s still forging ahead. Even though Yusei has so much love in his heart, Jack wonders if it’s lonely, knowing he can never receive it in quite the same way.

It’s selfish for Jack to want Yusei for himself, while giving nothing back. All he can do for Yusei is win this damn tournament, and give him stress relief when he needs it, and like, be there? Be around? And Yusei seems satisfied with this, but he shouldn’t be. He should want more. Maybe he doesn’t realize that’s an option. Maybe it isn’t, and this is the best he can get. But that just makes Jack want to drive Wheel of Fortune off the side of the new duel-lanes. He won’t, because he’d be taking another bike from Yusei which is shitty, and breaking public property that Crow will have to pay for, and they’ll have to swap Aki in for the WRGP, and he’ll be remembered as a failure just like every other Satellite kid, and the world will win in that way it does too often. But he wants to. A little bit.

It isn’t until he’s contemplated his way through another cup of coffee that Jack is willing to speak again. “I want to win the Grand Prix,” he says more confidently than he feels. “I’ll do whatever it takes to get there.”

Carly shakes her head, draping herself dramatically across the table. “Duelists,” she mutters in exasperation. “You’re all so complicated.”

“No. All you need to know about a duelist is what they fight for. Yusei fights for others. I fight for myself. Our goals don’t align. It’s just that simple.”

Carly fixes him with an incredulous stare. “Jack, this is the first time I’ve ever said this, but I don’t believe you.”

For some reason, her words hurt worse than he expects.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack gets tired of the practice tracks way too easily. They remind him of his own track in the penthouse, how he'd go in circles for hours. As if that would get him anywhere. There was a period of time when Jack was obsessed with driving backwards, intending to perfect his technique to where he could complete an entire duel this way, and it only took a few crashes for Godwin to ban Jack from endangering himself so recklessly. Instead of quitting Jack just got an older, cheaper D-wheel that was easier to repair, and bruised a few ribs before he got it right.

Anytime Jack thinks of Godwin it just upsets him, makes him itch to get away. Jack gets into a stupid argument with Yusei, and convinces him to duel on the highways. He takes a path by the ocean, salt mist fogging up his helmet, sea breeze tangling his hair, and he breathes a little easier. He's too distracted to win, however, and after Wheel of Fortune hits the brakes Jack decides to let her cool off by the sea.

Yusei pulls up a ways ahead of him, just off the duel-lane. The sun is setting, bathing him in a soft orange lighting that suits him. Jack thinks it looks odd when it reflects off the white of his riding suit. He was made for artificial studio lighting, for carefully planned perfection. Yusei is in his element, natural and raw and beautiful in a way Jack can’t match.

They both pull off their helmets and stand in front of the water, Yusei leaning over Jack's bike. “Still overheating too quickly?” he asks, concerned as he pats the D-wheel.

“I was at 11 speed tokens Yusei. I was running hot. Wheel of Fortune is handling herself well considering how hard I am on her.”

“That's true.” It's Bruno who upgraded Wheel of Fortune’s cooling systems, not Yusei. While she was state of the art a year ago, a year is plenty of time for other D-wheel designs to pull ahead, and Jack’s style of dueling was largely for show. Wheel of Fortune was built to be stylish and sturdy enough to withstand all of Jack’s tricks, but the added weight puts a lot of strain on the machine when Jack pushes the speed too high for too long. With the WRGP just around the corner, world records will probably be broken, and to keep up Jack can’t overheat his damn bike.

He's grateful to Bruno, unfortunately.

Still, Yusei is just as involved, and Jack wonders if he should mention the unspoken secret that isn't much of a secret.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Jack says, somewhat vulnerable in the admission. He absolutely does not understand technology. His mind just doesn’t work that way. He's not like Yusei, seeing all the moving parts, constructing and deconstructing everything in his mind before he even touches a wrench or a card. Jack duels with instinct. With feeling. He ruled the world with that alone.

But Yusei can pick him apart with just a glance.

“Get a sponsor and have some other engineering team build your D-wheel,” Yusei answers. “You have plenty offering.” Despite the King’s dethroning, his string of victories are still worth a huge sum to the right people.

But Jack refuses to allow anyone to tell him how to live his life ever again. He refuses to sell himself like a commodity. “You're the greatest engineer in this city, Yusei. I wouldn’t work with anything less than the best.”

Yusei accepts the praise, still running a hand on Jack’s bike thoughtfully, heat seeping through his leather gloves. “We make a great team.”

Jack feels something drop in his gut, and he knows what he has to say next, but the words catch in his throat. He panics for a minute, and Yusei stares at him with eyes bluer than the damn ocean, and Jack blurts out the first thing he can think of.

”I’m breaking up with you.”

It isn’t silent. Wheel of Fortune is still hissing as she vents herself out, and the waves lap at the shore in a steady rhythm, and every once in awhile a car or D-wheel rushes past. But Yusei says nothing and Jack just raises his chin, meeting his gaze with a steadiness his heart can’t grasp.

“This can’t continue,” Jack keeps his voice level. When he’s low on life points and struggling to stay in control, he lets his emotion overtake him, desperation channeling into determination as he fights until the end. But right now, Jack feels like he has no cards on the field and nothing in his hand, and all he can do is stand with dignity as he takes the last hit.

He’s prepared for a fight, as usual. But Yusei surprises him by stepping just a little closer and asking, with sincerity, “Why do you keep pushing me away?”

It throws Jack off-guard, and he doesn’t have a proper answer. “It’s what’s best for the-”

“Jack,” Yusei interrupts, and he’s suddenly too close.

Jack physically pushes him back, the irony not lost on him. “I don’t need you,” he insists. “I don’t need anyone.”

Yusei’s eyes are soft, his voice softer. “I think you need people more than anyone else. You need the whole world. You might get it, one day… but right now you have me.”

“Yusei…” Jack closes his eyes as Yusei brushes his hand across Jack’s cheek. Jack rests his hand on top of Yusei’s, savoring the gentleness, before pulling it away. “I can’t. We need to focus on the WRGP.”

There is a lack of understanding in Yusei’s eyes, but he still nods. “If that’s what you want, Jack.”

Why does everyone keep talking about what he wants? In Satellite all he lived for was wanting. His life is about what he needs, a thing that burns so deeply and brightly inside of him that he cannot deny it. He needs to win the Grand Prix. It’s more important than anything else. He needs to regain his former glory. He needs to prove himself. And part of that is letting this go, whatever it is. A distraction, a lingering childhood fancy, an experiment.

“It’s what’s best for the team,” Jack growls, crossing his arms. He has already made up his mind about this.

Yusei doesn’t try to sway him, and for some reason it annoys Jack that Yusei didn’t find this worth fighting about, that he didn’t even try. “Okay. But I’m still here for you. Don’t ever forget that again.”

“What do you mean, again?” Jack asks, but his voice is drowned out by the sound of Yusei’s D-wheel starting up, and he doesn’t have the courage to ask a second time.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a few chapters that touch on specific things that happen in the WRGP but this is where it starts so, warning for spoilers. Spoiler alert: Jack is amazing and I love him.

Jack failed. His team had been counting on him, and when it was time for Jack to prove himself, to prove that he had grown as a person and their bonds had made him stronger, he failed.

It was unacceptable. If Jack wasn't hurt so badly when his bike crashed, he would be more angry with himself. But all he can do now is pick himself up and pass the baton to his next teammate, so he focuses on that.

Any amount of pity the stadium feels for their fallen king is quickly replaced with admiration. Watching Jack Atlas, the WRGP’s first casualty, solemnly pushing his bike to the finish line to give his team an impossible chance- well, it makes for very good footage. For better or worse, it will be a moment remembered from this historic tournament, and Jack accepts that at the very least he can be inspiring in failure. Later, when the highlights of the WRGP are rounded up and all the crashes are placed back to back for the morbidly curious, Jack would realize that every other crash was the death sentence of their team. He was the only one to get back up.

Maybe that explains Yusei’s reaction. His first instinct is concern, but Jack will not allow Yusei to throw away his dream without even getting a chance to duel just because he’s  _ concerned.  _ Jack has suffered worse for his passion, and his strength won’t falter, not even for a moment. When his body can't take much more and Jack finally does lean on Yusei for support, it’s not so different from their childhood, helping each other through every misfortune to fight another day.

The weird part is afterwards, when Jack watches Yusei win. 

He’s breathtaking. 

Through Jack’s determination, Aki’s sacrifice, and Yusei’s indomninable faith, they survive the first round. Despite their lack of teamwork, and Jack and Aki’s shared guilt over their defeats, Yusei would not have had his moment without them. They needed each other, and for the first time Jack feels what that’s really like. 

Maybe Jack pushing his bike, Aki giving up herself, and Yusei refusing to lose is a kind of love. 

The whole team embraces Yusei, overwhelmed with feeling, but Jack remains stoic on camera, waits until they are alone.

“You gave me another chance to prove myself. I promise I will be worthy of it,” Jack declares, holding Yusei tightly. Yusei feels so small pressed up against his body, and Jack is almost afraid to let go.

Yusei’s arms are wrapped more loosely around Jack, one hand playing with his long strands of hair. “I know you will,” Yusei replies, with all the casual certainty that’s so  _ Yusei  _ it makes Jack’s heart ache sometimes.

There was probably more to say, if either of them knew how. It doesn’t matter. Jack feels so much more certain when he has Yusei in his arms. There is no ulterior motive behind their affection to hide behind this time. It is simple, as laid bare as two people can be when not in a duel. Jack cares. Yusei cares. That’s enough.

And this time, when they break apart and Yusei walks away, instead of being empty and wanting, Jack feels full of something he can't describe.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip back feels like it takes longer. Maybe it’s the weight of a new card in his deck, the expectations that come with it. Whatever the reason, Jack is more than relieved to be back home.

It’s strange how Neo Domino didn’t feel like home until Yusei.

Actually, that’s not strange at all, is it. 

Bruno checks on Wheel of Fortune after the long journey. He’s been a bit picky with her lately, fiddling with various things in an effort to keep her in tip top shape. The WRGP should reopen soon after the whole Yliaster fiasco, and Jack tends to wear his bike out, but he gets annoyed when Bruno is always elbow deep in his business.

Yusei drops his bike in the garage and heads to his room, instantly passing out. He barely slept while they were in Nazca, so it’s no surprise to Jack that he’s catching up on rest while he can. If anyone comes in the house and wants Yusei’s attention, as happens so often, Jack has no problem kicking them out.

Bruno wastes no time popping Wheel of Fortune open. The sound of pieces hitting the concrete floor rubs Jack the wrong way, and he stands over Bruno, arms crossed as he watches with judgement.

“Something wrong, Jack?” Bruno asks, timid as always. Jack hates people with no backbone. It just makes him want to yell more.

Instead, Jack glares, hoping Bruno will lay off for a bit.

“Actually… as long as you’re here…” Bruno looks around the basement, making sure the coast is clear even though there’s no one else in the house except a sleepy Yusei. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Jack supposes its his own fault for standing near Bruno and acknowledging his existence. He nods once, curtly. “Spit it out.”

“Okay.” Bruno drops whatever he’s doing, facing Jack. He’s a tiny, tiny bit taller, and Jack hates that he can’t look down on him. “Are you in love with Yusei?”

Jack feels like spitting out his drink even though he isn’t drinking anything. “What? Who the hell do you think you are, Bruno? Oh, my bad, you don’t even know, do you.”

Bruno gives Jack a look he isn’t familiar with; defiance. For once, he’s not afraid, or sheepish, or even apologetic. He clenches his fists, meets Jack’s gaze and says “Do you love him, or not?”

Jack wants to deny it immediately. He knows that he should. He’s figured this all out: he can’t love Yusei, he won’t, it just isn’t possible. But instead Jack says “I don’t know.” And then he’s angry with himself for saying that, and at Bruno for bringing it up, and it takes a lot of effort not to punch him.

“That’s not…” Bruno looks like he wants to say something, but he just sighs instead. 

“Why do you care?” Jack demands. “It’s none of your business what we do. I’ve known Yusei my whole life, you’re just here because you have nowhere else to go. Are _you_ in love with him?”

Bruno shrugs. It’s not a good enough answer, but now Jack doesn’t know what to do because he’s not used to being… threatened. He always gets what he wants, and there’s nobody that can stand in his way. Bruno can’t even duel. He isn’t important at all. But… he’s smarter. And taller. And at least him and Yusei make  _ sense.  _ They have so much in common, they get along so well, like old friends, there’s no bad blood between them, just fresh starts and possibilities, and Jack can’t compete with that. 

“I have a right to know,” Jack insists, trying to look intimidating while a storm of emotions roils inside him. He’s mad and upset and confused and maybe scared? But mostly mad, so he focuses on that.

“I think most people fall for Yusei. The idea of him, at least. I never expected…” Bruno shakes his head, confusion and uncertainty on his face. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does,” Jack growls, digging in his heels.

Bruno can’t seem to find the words to explain it to Jack. Either that or he doesn’t want to, which is highly likely. “This isn’t worth fighting over, Jack. You were right about me. I don’t belong here. I just walked into your lives thinking I could fit in. But even if I don’t… I still want to help you win this thing. I can do that much for Yusei.”

Jack… didn’t expect this. Bruno is just full of weird, uncomfortable surprises today. 

He turns back to Wheel of Fortune, ready to start his work again. “You’re really lucky, Jack.”

“No I’m not,” Jack bites back, still angry with nowhere to vent it. “I was born with nothing.”

“But you got to be part of Yusei’s life. I guess that means I’m lucky too. At least, for a little while.”

Bruno isn’t making sense, and it’s kind of freaking Jack out. He feels a protective instinct surging up inside him, a need for answers to make sure that Yusei is safe. Jack has never fully trusted Bruno (NOT because he was jealous, that was never the reason) and he definitely doesn’t trust him now.

“He talks about you all the time,” Bruno continues, looking over his tools to find the right one. “When you were kids, he thought you hung the moon. He followed you everywhere, did everything you said. He thinks that was just the past, but Yusei still chases after you everywhere you go, doesn’t he? And you don’t even notice.”

“He went with me to Nazca because it was Bommer that reached out to us. Yusei considers him a friend, and wanted to make sure he was okay. The Dark Signers… they’re different from before, and Yusei… you know what he’s like.”

“I’m not just talking about Nazca,” Bruno says, impatient. “You really don’t appreciate everything he’s done for you. How much you’ve changed, because of him. You owe Yusei so much, and you won’t even give him an apology, much less a confession.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Jack retorts. “You have no right to judge me.”

“I know that Yusei deserves someone who can be there for him. Which is why neither of us deserve him,” Bruno replies, as if the matter is resolved by that alone. 

“I don’t care what I deserve.” Jack resents being told by Bruno of all people what he can and can’t have, what he’s supposed to feel. “You’re not making any sense, but I can tell you right now that if you do anything to him-”

Bruno sighs, unscrewing something inside Wheel of Fortune. “Just punch me if that’s what you want. Get it out of your system and leave.”

Jack reaaally wants to take him up on that, but he holds back, because Jack is trying to be better than that. “Look, you’re Yusei’s friend, and you contribute to the team, and I respect that.” As much as he hates it, it’s the truth. “But I will not allow you to tell me what to do, and I will not let anything harm Yusei. I don’t care if its Yliaster, or robots, or giant monsters, or demons. He’s strong enough to face all of them, but I’m always right there next to him when it counts. You wouldn’t know that.”

“What if you’re the thing that hurts Yusei the most?” Bruno asks. There’s no judgement in it. It’s an honest, open question, but it fills Jack with a sudden dread he can’t explain. 

“You don’t give Yusei much credit. If I was a threat, don’t you think he would-”

Bruno doesn’t even look at Jack as he cuts in. “You said it yourself. Yusei takes responsibility for other people. He always needs to make sure everyone is taken care of. And you need him more than anyone else. Of course he wouldn’t leave you, Jack. And that’s the problem.”

Jack can’t really process how the words make him feel, but he has enough grace to storm off, heading to his own room and slamming the door. He flops down into bed, and debates screaming into his pillow for an embarrassingly long time. Bruno is stupid and jealous and has no idea what he’s talking about, obviously, he doesn’t understand Jack and Yusei, they’re complicated because their lives are so deeply intertwined and there’s fate and dragons involved.

But Jack has already debated leaving Yusei for his own good many times before, so hearing the words out loud solidifies his own insecurities. Because Bruno might be right. 

Maybe the only truly “good” thing Jack ever did was leave. And he was still the bad guy, of course. Because that’s just the role he’s supposed to play in all this.

He doesn’t notice the wetness on his cheeks until someone is opening the door. Jack covers his face with his arm, hoping to whatever card game gods are out there that it isn’t Crow finding him like this or he’ll never hear the end of it. Jack Atlas isn’t supposed to cry. Unless like, somebody died or something, then maybe it’s okay. But not for this. Not for feeling like he isn’t good enough and not knowing what to do. That isn’t him. Nobody can see this. 

“You woke me up,” Yusei groans, the door squeaking as he leans against it. “Is that a hole in your wall? You punched a hole in your wall, didn’t you.” He’s silent for a moment, probably inspecting it. “I’ll fix it tomorrow.”

“Go away,” Jack says, extremely pathetic. God, he’s such a mess. 

Instead he feels the bed dip as Yusei flops down next to him. His bed is way too big, so there’s plenty of room. 

Jack scrubs his face with his sleeve, hoping that will hide the evidence well enough. 

Yusei doesn’t ask what’s wrong, why Jack slammed the door or why he’s obviously trying to pretend he wasn’t crying. He just lays next to Jack, falling back asleep within moments. 

Jack brushes Yusei’s wild hair back from his face, watching his chest rise and fall with even breaths. Eventually he must have fallen asleep, because he wakes up in the dark with Yusei in his arms. Jack instinctively pulls him closer, and wonders what it means to do the right thing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Yusei with so many people and I want to like toolshipping but it's so damn tragic. Jack may be kind of garbage but Yusei loves garbage so it's fine.


	11. Chapter 11

“Carly…” Jack can't quite meet her eyes, even behind her silly glasses, so he stares into the depths of his empty cup. “I think you’re the only person who understands me.”

Carly ponders this for a moment. “Really? Because sometimes I feel like I don’t understand you at all.” 

Jack feels his grip tighten around his cup, and resists the urge to smash it on the ground. After the duel with Team Taiyo, and Ragnarok as their next target, Jack needed somewhere to hide out for awhile. He thought coffee would make him feel better, but he’s just frustrated. “I wish I liked women,” Jack says miserably. “Then I could just be with you and it would be so much easier.”

Carly rolls her eyes and laughs. “You’re funny. Look, you know me. I can get really, um, starstruck? And I sort of build people up in my head and don't see them for what they really are, and that's not fair. I wouldn't have realized that if you weren't mean to me when we met. We would have fed each others flaws. I’m pretty sure I only ‘fell in love’ with you because it was safe. You were a guy I could never have, so if I told people the reason I didn’t have a boyfriend is because I’m waiting for Jack Atlas they would leave me alone. And I do want kids someday, so that complicated my feelings because I should want to marry a man and have kids and you’re like, the best example of man to pick.” She playfully squeezes one of his biceps. “But yeah, you suck and I’m happy with Misty, and I don’t know if its harder, but it’s more real.”

“I did the same thing.”

Carly leans in slightly, like she does during interviews. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve had a lot of fans throw themselves at me,” Jack explains bluntly. “It’s part of the image. Young men who want to be just like me imagine themselves with girls on their arms and it feels like I always have at least one on me whenever I’m on camera. I told myself the King deserved the best of the best, and I always found some excuse why they weren't good enough for me.”

Carly tilts her head. “But didn’t you like Yusei when you were a kid?”

“I never  _ liked  _ Yusei.” Jack scowls

“But you two… you know.”

“Well that was because I…” Jack hesitates, which is uncharacteristic of him. “I was curious and if it had been a girl, well. You know how Satellite is. I grew up in an orphanage, I've seen enough unwanted children.”

“Most teenagers wouldn't care, Jack.”

Jack continues to scowl. “I happen to appreciate the male form with greater clarity now.” Maybe at first he pretended it was for practicality, but at some point Jack had to acknowledge that all of his hookups were dark haired men and  _ maybe  _ that was indicative of something. “But I didn’t like him.”

“Uh huh…” Carly looks unconvinced, but she drops it for now. “Well, regardless of whether or not I understand you, Jack Atlas, I’m glad that I can be here for you as a friend. I don’t have any, really, except maybe that guy at the comic store, or that hot reporter who hates me. I don’t know if she counts.”

“That’s definitely a rival.” Jack is something of an expert on the topic. “Imagine you were involved with her instead, and you see my predicament.”

“Yeah… that is weird. But I think I would just ask her how she felt.”

“Unacceptable.”

Carly fixes him with an unimpressed stare.

“If I ask Yusei, then it will seem like I’m the one who…” Jack shakes his head. “I can’t do that.”

Carly steals the last mouthful of Jack’s coffee, grimacing at the taste. She hates it black, but she can power through it anyway if the need arises. “Jack,” she says, with all the wisdom of someone who wakes up early on purpose, “I think your only problem is you.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jack’s world was always in motion. It was a perpetual turmoil, and his life changed drastically and quickly and often. 

There was Satellite, where survival hinged on adaptability. There were days where he had a place to sleep, and days where he didn’t. Sometimes he was fighting to keep himself alive, and sometimes it was his turn to draw blood for the sake of more. Team Satisfaction had given him a sense of purpose, until it didn’t. Life had been more bearable, with Kiryu, and then he was gone and had torn everyone apart and Jack couldn't stand to be there anymore. Yusei was always Jack’s closest friend, but Jack had to cut his ties if he wanted to escape, so he made it hurt as much as possible to make an enemy of those he loved, all to convince himself he never really loved them in the first place.

Then there was Neo Domino, sparkling so brightly it hurt Jack’s eyes. He was a new man, The King, and suddenly everything was different. They cut his scruffy hair, pierced his ears, dressed him in white, made him clean and perfect and photogenic from every angle. His hands still showed the roughness of his youth, and he had dozens of scars from fights barely won, but they were surreptitiously covered up along with the truth. He had a penthouse in the Tops to look down upon his masses, a state of the art D-wheel custom made with his dueling style in mind, interviews and magazines and movies and the biggest crowds in the city. He could almost forget where he came from.

Funny how Jack never felt like he was living a lie.

Then there was his lost throne, and his Signer’s destiny, and at the end of it all Jack was right back where he started, trying to make ends meet with Crow and Yusei. It wasn’t the same, of course. Neo Domino had been reborn into a shared dream, and the Grand Prix solidified their struggle as not just survival, but something to live for. But at the end of the day, Jack has to adjust once again to a new life, and somehow this one ends up being the most difficult.

He should be used to it by now, but instead Jack feels himself straining to keep his balance. The more he looks back at his days as the King, the more lost he becomes. The King existed as a symbol, to distract everyone from the reality of their situation, and Jack had fallen for it just as hard. He had played his role too well, and when it was stripped from him and all that remained was a boy from Satellite desperate to prove he meant something, Jack didn't know who he was. Finding out just how deeply Godwin played him, the fixed duels and rigged tournaments and everything, that's what finally tilts him.

Jack Atlas wins his duel against Dragan, but it does not right the wrongs of his past. He wins with a card The King never owned. No one will ever know if King Jack Atlas would have won fairly all those years ago. All they know for sure is that Team 5Ds Jack Atlas won, for the sake of his pride and for the team that supports him. 

“You really are the King,” Dragan acknowledges with a nod of respect. 

“No,” Jack disagrees, despite raising one finger into the air, maybe just out of habit. “I’m not.” This duel was not to prove that he deserved his old title. It was to prove that Jack has outgrown the limitations of his past, that he has become something greater.

When he loses the last of his life points and passes the baton to his next teammate, Yusei is waiting for him with a look of pride that melts any doubts in Jack’s mind. The King thought he had the world in his hands. But Jack Atlas climbing off his bike, watching his hopes live on in another, one arm slung across Yusei’s shoulders… he can’t imagine wanting anything else. 

Yliaster doesn’t stand a chance.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite. It gets a little saucy towards the end but not as explicit as the other ones.
> 
> Also this is the most spoiler-y chapter I guess because I wanted to address the ending so if you haven't seen the ending this is your warning.

The night is clear and quiet. After the rush of riding, the sudden stillness feels more significant. Jack trails a hand over the curved slope of Wheel of Fortune, the heat and hum of it like a pulse. A piece of him, ever changing. And like Jack himself, Yusei has reached inside and scrambled all the parts until Jack can’t recognize it anymore.

Yusei sits on his D-wheel for a minute, gazing at the sky with a thoughtful expression on his face, helmet gripped in both hands. The lights from the city paint him in bright colors, and he looks so peaceful and content in a way Jack has never seen. It's beautiful, but unfamiliar. Jacks blood burns so hot he can’t sit still, and he can't imagine ever feeling _content_. No matter what he accomplishes, its never enough. There's always greater conquests, broader horizons, new things to see. Jack wants it all, and its wanting that has defined him for so long.

He supposes Yusei’s desires are larger than life as well, saving the damn world from itself. So where does the contentedness come from? The knowledge that he can succeed? Or simply living out his purpose?

Jack doesn't ask any of that. He walks over to Yusei, offering a hand to help him off the bike. He doesn't need it, but he takes it anyways.

They walk only a short distance away, closer to the water. Jack closes his eyes so he can focus on the prickle of cool sea air against his cheeks. He doesn't need to look, now, or wonder. Yusei’s hand stays linked to his for a moment too long. When Jack opens his eyes, however, Yusei is laying on the beach.

Jack debates for a few moments before laying across from Yusei, so their heads are close. The sand is uncomfortable and cold, but the stars are lovely tonight.

“If you drive out farther, you can see them better,” Jack says. “I used to lie on the roof in the Tops and wonder where they went. Who knew Satellite had something Neo Domino doesn't?”

“I never noticed. I was always staring at Neo Domino. But you knew better. Your sights were set higher.” Yusei points to the sky above them.

“You’re the one with Stardust,” Jack reminds him, because now he's thinking about how he stole it- he thinks about it a lot- and how Jack has always wanted what is out of reach, and Yusei has always been something other, and maybe all of it means something.

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Jack demands.

“Feeling guilty.” Yusei’s gaze flickers to meet his. “I would have given Stardust to you, if you asked. You know that, don’t you?”

Jack never even considered it.

“It’s fine. When it mattered most, you trusted your soul to me.” Yusei reaches up to rest his hand on Jack’s heart. “I just want you to know that I would do the same.”

Jack’s chest feels heavy under Yusei’s hand, and he breathes a little easier when Yusei lifts it to  trace some made up constellation with his finger. “Do you remember when you used to tell me stories about the pictures in the stars?”

Jack was very young, and now that he has been reminded he does vaguely remember, but only from Yusei’s prompting. “Yeah. And you would always tell me that stars are formed by gas compression and are so far away that some of the light we see is from ones that have already died out and one day the sun will die too.” It kind of killed the fun for Jack, but Yusei thought it was the coolest thing ever.

There is a hint of a smile on Yusei’s lips. “Will you tell me one?”

“What, a story?” Jack scoffs. “You know I just made them up and pretended they were real.” Jack never learned any real ones, but he didn’t like admitting ignorance, and it was nice having other kids look up to him. He’s far too old for that game now.

“I know. But I liked them so much I tried to memorize them. I think even then I knew I would lose you one day, so I didn't want to forget anything.”

“Yusei-”

Yusei stops him by reaching an arm up to grip his shoulder. “Tell me one more.”

Jack sighs, stares up at the sky, and tries to find meaning in it. “Do you see that one?” Jack traces a circle with one finger, and it almost looks like his signature “one king” pose. “That's the constellation of the Crimson Dragon. The eye is that red one.”

“I see it,” Yusei replies, so much warmth in his voice that all of this nonsense feels worth it.

Jack’s voice takes on the authoritative edge. “The Crimson Dragon is a God who lives in the stars. Every 5000 years they return to the Earth to protect it from evil. That evil comes from inside it, in the ground and in the hearts of human beings.”

Jack feels very small as he talks, like he is just a child dreaming of adventure. “Five people- Or six?” He restarts, with more authority. “An assembly of humans are selected who embody that which is good in humanity, and that which is evil. And so far good has prevailed and the Dragon can sleep in the sky once more.” Jack suddenly remembers all the stories of great kings and armies clashing, how much he yearned to be a part of it, and his chest hurts again.

“According to the stories… Stardust Dragon represents hope. Belief in others, ourselves, and the future. The most important one of all. Red Dragon Archfiend is tenacity and spirit, refusing to give up. Ancient Fairy Dragon is the unseen forces that guide human destiny. Lifeforce Dragon is evolution, being what best serves others. Blackwing Dragon is self sacrifice. These are what make us strong. The Dark Signers… vengeance. Hatred. Possessiveness. Lack of compassion.”

When Jack exhales, the air is just cold enough that he can see his breath. “I almost became one, did you know that Yusei?” Of course he doesn’t, because nobody ever wants to talk about that day, about what they all went through, but Jack still asks. “Afterwards… I guess dying gave everyone a change in perspective. Carly says she doesn’t remember anything, but the first thing she did when she woke up was break up with me.” Jack rolls his eyes. “I didn’t know we were even together.”

She still jokes about it sometimes, clutching her chest and gasping with those wide dark eyes of hers and exclaiming ‘ _me, heterosexual? That truly is the darkest timeline.’_ And then they go back to drinking coffee and watching the world pass them by, Carly through her camera lens and Jack through the reflections of headlights in the water. “Maybe if I had joined them, I could have a moment of clarity. But then you guys would have gotten your asses kicked, so I suppose its all for the best.” Jack looks up at his made-up constellation and wonders if Crimson Dragon really knew what they were doing, or just made it up as they went along. Did they know about the time travelling robots? Probably not.

Jack angles his head towards Yusei, who has been quiet for awhile. “Do you ever miss Kiryu?”

“I wish he was with us for the Grand Prix,” Yusei admits. “It feels weird being the leader, but… you didn’t see him at Crash Town. He wanted to die.”

Jack isn’t sure what to say to that, because he knew Kiryu when he was young and angry and losing his grip on the world, and when he was arrested Jack is sure they crushed that spirit that inspired people to follow him. He probably wasn’t himself anymore when he died, alone and in pain and believing his friends didn’t care. And then Kiryu was resurrected for this sick game the Gods like to play with each other with the promise of revenge, only to find out he was wrong, that at the very least, Yusei always loved him, even as he died again in his arms. What’s supposed to come after that? What was Kiryu supposed to do with another chance at life? That can only be his decision, and if Kiryu decided not to come back with them, Jack can’t begrudge him that, even if it does make Yusei’s eyes look lost.

“I think he found a way to be happy again, but it doesn’t include us. And that hurts.”

“He’s still our friend.” Jack can’t believe he’s the one giving Yusei the friendship speech this time. “And besides, you don’t need to lean on him anymore. You’re a better leader than he ever was. We defeated the big bad. We saved the world. Twice. All thanks to you."

Yusei looks up at him, the angle strange, but he’s smiling and in the dark Jack can make out his one cute dimple. “You don’t have to compare people, Jack. It’s just different, not better or worse.”

“No. You’re my best friend. If I were to rank all of the people I know, you would be first. Then Carly. Then… the twins. Then Crow. He doesn’t get to be in the top three. Actually Kazama, then Crow.”

Yusei sits up, shaking his head, sand falling out of his hair. “That’s not how it works. I love all of my friends differently, but that doesn’t make one better than the other.”

“I know.” Jack pouts, just a little bit. “That’s what I hate about you.”

Yusei sighs, laying his palms flat against the ground to prop himself up as he leans back. “You're mad you're not first?”

“Why is that wrong?” Jack demands, pushing himself up into a sitting position as well. “Why can't I be the most important person to you? You spent years building that-” he gestures in the direction of Yusei’s bike- “for me, and you spent years chasing me before I ever walked away. I was your rival. The opponent that challenged you to become greater. And you may have surpassed me, but I always knew you would. You're _welcome.”_

He crosses his arms, huffing. “I'm not like you. I can’t let people matter to me. I can't give anything up for them. But you were always the exception. Of all the people you've left an impression on… I was the one who mattered most. Why can't you admit that? Aren’t we… isn’t this…”

“Isn’t this what?”

Jack throws his arms out, exasperated. “I don’t know what this is. All I know is that it’s different, okay? I wish I mattered to you as much as you do to me. And I know I do, because you care deeply about everyone and I barely can, but its not the same.”

“Jack…”

Jack buries his face in his hands. “I just wanted to be special. That’s all I ever wanted, was for people to notice me. But even with all the cameras and everyone knowing my name, it never felt the same as having your eyes on me. I had to make them notice. I had to fight for everything, and you just… show up, and everyone is _captivated._ Even me. It’s not fair.”

“Jack.” Yusei is more abrupt this time, and grabs Jack by the shoulders, forcing him to look. “You are special. This mark proves that.” Yusei’s touch on Jack’s arm is so gentle it makes him shiver.

“Crimson Dragon only gave me this so I wouldn’t end up on the other side,” Jack says bitterly, pulling his arm out of Yusei’s grasp. He feels like a child again, bemoaning life’s injustice and feeling helpless in the wake of it all. “I could have been like Kiryu. Standing on my rooftop and looking down at the world… if some dark God came up to me and offered me the power to defeat you in exchange for death, I would have jumped in a heartbeat. You could still beat me, I’m sure, but it would hurt you as much as Kiryu did, and I don’t know if you could keep going after that. Maybe I’m underestimating you, but after Rally…” Jack doesn’t even like saying his name. It feels cursed on his tongue, like he lost the right to acknowledge any sort of relationship there. “With this mark being my way out of Satellite, and Godwin pulling the strings, of course I was loyal to this side. I still thought about turning. About dying. But I’m too damn proud for that. I wanted to, though. You have no idea Yusei. If I were a God picking my team of champions, you would be the first choice, and everyone else would be strategically built around that. I bet they wanted Kiryu, but he died too soon.”

“Jack, stop.” Yusei grabs his face this time, holding him by the chin so he can’t look away. Yusei’s gaze is fierce, if a bit damaged. Jack’s words have a way of hitting too hard, but Satellite kids are used to taking blows. “Don’t say that. I couldn’t have made it as far as I have without you. So much of my life would be different if I never met you, if you didn’t teach me how to duel, if you didn’t run away. All of it mattered, all of it led us to victory. All of the signers needed each other’s support, and all of my friends have helped me along the way, but you…”

“You still won’t call me your best friend?” Jack mutters, a little put out.

“I thought we were something else.” Yusei’s gaze falls to Jack’s mouth, and Jack blushes despite himself at the obviousness of it.

Jack doesn’t push Yusei away just yet. “Why? Because we mess around? I’m sure you did that with Bruno, or…” Jack doesn’t like picturing _anyone_ in that scenario, but _Bruno_ of all people has his adrenaline going. He’s ready for a fight, so he may as well start one.

Yusei’s hands slide to a loose pose between Jack’s neck and shoulders. “Bruno?” He repeats, confused.

“Bruno was in love with you,” Jack says, deadpan. “We had a fight about it after Nazca. He said I wasn’t good enough for you. Now that I think about it, he said a lot of things that didn’t make sense until…”

Yusei looks down, still dealing with that particular loss. “He was torn between his friendship with us, and with them. He let the duel decide things. I still wish…”

“I know you miss him. Maybe we could have been better friends, if either of us had tried harder.” Jack shrugs. “Even if I didn’t like him, it was still upsetting. Everything that happened with Z-one was hard, but you take everything the hardest.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Technically that person doesn’t exist yet, Yusei. And in a way he never will, because the future you’re trying to build will be one where the world doesn’t get destroyed. So he’ll live his life as a pro duelist, and he’ll never end up going back in time to kill us. And he won’t fall in love with you and have a stupid fight with me about it.”

Yusei shakes off the sadness as best he can, focusing on the current topic. “Jack… why do you care how other people feel? What matters is how we feel.” Yusei places one hand firmly against Jack’s chest, right over his heart, beating a little too fast. “You don’t have to say it out loud.” He’s leaning close now, lips hovering above Jack’s, eyes lidded and sparkling like starlight. “Tell me like this.”

Jack grabs Yusei by the waist and pulls him closer, and Yusei pushes down on Jack’s chest until he’s laying in the sand with Yusei on top of him. Their kisses are already heated, The pressure hard enough to hurt, and when Yusei bites Jack just above his choker he can’t hold back a moan.

Yusei sighs against Jack’s neck, rocking their bodies together in one slow movement that makes Jack tighten his grip. “It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that.”

“It is,” Jack insists, trying not to get distracted by Yusei’s fingers on his riding suit zipper. “You’re just saying that.”

“Do you really think I would pretend to care about you? I’m trying to show you how I feel. Why else would I do this?” Yusei only unzips it far enough that his teeth can reach Jack’s collarbones, and by then Jack has agreed to stop arguing. For now, anyways. His hands wander to Yusei’s lower back, then cup Yusei’s ass during another slow thrust.

He’s debating taking off his gloves so he can feel Yusei’s skin properly when an alarm startles both of them out of their haze. It takes Jack a second to figure out what’s going on- there’s a bright light shining in his eyes and some ungodly blaring from the road they left behind- and he realizes this beach is right next to a highway with a duel-lane. Usually the underwater bridges would just surface and move the duelists off the road onto a separate route, but there must be sensors or something so bystanders like themselves don’t get suddenly hit with a tidal wave if they’re too close. Jack barely has time to puzzle that together before Ushio is staring him down with the biggest shit eating grin Jack has seen on someone other than himself.

“Got a call about someone on the sensors blocking the duel-lane. This is private property, did you know that?"

Yes, they knew that. But Jack and Yusei have been breaking laws for most of their lives, and thought nothing of a little trespassing. Jack wishes Kazama had been the one to drive out here. Or better yet, a total stranger, because now Yusei has to climb off of him with a sheepish expression and its all incredibly embarrassing.

Neither of them respond, so Ushio keeps talking. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a lovely night, and I’m not one to bust a couple of teenage lovebirds just trying to enjoy it. But it is the law, you understand.”

“We understand,” Yusei mumbles quickly, offering a hand to help Jack to his feet. He gets up without taking it, brushing sand out of his hair and trying not to look guilty even as he feels bruises forming on his neck. He can’t think of a subtle way to zip up his suit, so he doesn’t bother.

“Next time you’re looking for a romantic spot, mind the signs, or look it up beforehand. Otherwise I’ll have to give you a ticket for obstructing traffic.”

Ushio is still giving them this _look_ that Jack absolutely hates, so he clenches his fists and says “If you tell anyone I’ll kill you.”

Ushio laughs in his face. “I could charge you with threatening an officer, Jack Atlas. But no, I won’t go blabbing to any tabloids. Although…” He scratches his chin in thought. “I wonder how much they would pay for pictures… there is a traffic cam near here…”

Jack rushes towards him, ignoring the headlight directly in his face, ready to grab Ushio by the collar and deck him. Yusei grabs him by the arm at the last second, trying to hold him back.

“Jack, don’t. Let’s just go home.”

Jack considers his requests, is almost willing to let it go, but then Ushio says “Hmm, a wise plan. You should always listen to your woman, Jack. Or are you the woman in the relationship? You were the one on your back.”

Jack obviously has to retaliate, but Ushio very well could arrest him if he does anything drastic, so it needs to be minor enough that if he gets dragged into the station the rest of security will pressure him into letting Jack go.

He has the perfect plan.

“There is no woman in the relationship, Ushio, that’s the point of being gay.” As Jack approaches a smug Ushio he suddenly darts around him, knocking over his D-wheel with enough force to dent something before taking off in the opposite direction and shouting “Run!” to a bewildered Yusei.

Yusei’s years of instincts kick in and they leap onto their own D-wheels, getting a decent head start before catching Ushio in their rear view.

“Is Ushio really chasing us?” Yusei yells above the roar of the highway.

Jack rolls his eyes. “Of course. How about we split up. He’ll chase after me, and Wheel of Fortune can more than outrun security. And if he goes after you… just duel him for the 6th time.”

Yusei smiles into the wind. “If Mikage calls me to come pick you up from prison again-”

Jack swerves dangerously towards Yusei, not quite ramming their bikes but forcing him close to the edge of the lane.

“Are you sure you don’t want to duel me? If we’re dueling, his program can’t override it without turning it into a battle royale.”

Jack likes how Yusei thinks. He nods, and they head into the duel lane without incident because Ushio hasn’t called security and told them to block their D-wheels from requesting access because this is all ridiculous.

By the time they get home and park in the garage, Jack and Yusei are breathless with laughter, their earlier conversation far from Jack’s mind. He feels young, and invincible, and hopeful, and exhilarated. He lifts Yusei up from his bike, kissing him just because he’s happy and he can.

When Yusei can contain his laughter, he loops his arms around Jack’s neck and asks “Did Ushio bother you that much?”

Jack’s hands rest at Yusei’s waist. “He can’t tell us what to do. We’ve been dodging security before he got his D-wheel license. He needed to be reminded of that.” Jack shrugs.

Yusei tilts his head, windswept hair even more wild than usual. “I think you just like pushing your luck.”

“Maybe,” Jack allows, kissing Yusei chastely on the lips once more, leaning in. “You know, if you wanted to… I…” He swallows, heart hammering even harder in his chest. “I wouldn’t mind being on the bottom.” He whispers it, even though he knows everyone has long since gone to sleep by now.

“Is that what you want?” Yusei asks, and there’s a hunger in his eyes that flares in the pit of Jack’s stomach.

Even though Ushio’s nonsense doesn’t really bother him, Jack can’t bring himself to say yes, so he just nods, biting his lip. “I’ve never done it before, but… I trust you.”

Yusei is gentle, and patient, and slow. He rubs small circles into Jack’s back, and kisses his shoulder blades, and asks if he’s okay way too many times considering how rough Jack has been with him. Yusei’s breath is warm against his neck, and everywhere their bodies touch is hot and slick with sweat, and his rough hands always know just where to touch Jack.

Jack isn’t sure how he feels afterwards. Logically he knows this doesn’t change anything between them, or himself as a person, he just wanted to try something new, but it feels like it’s a big deal anyways. Part of him feels guilty for not treating Yusei with as much care as he was just shown, and part of him feels like despite things seeming good they are still headed for disaster. But Yusei spoons him for awhile, his face planted in Jack’s back. When he shifts in bed Jack panics, his body aching but satisfied, his heart confused, and he holds Yusei’s hands to his chest a little desperately.

“Don’t leave.” Jack can only whisper the words.

“You want me to stay?”

“I always wanted you to stay.”

Yusei sighs against his skin. “You should have told me that.”

Jack doesn’t know how to explain this to anyone. How sometimes he just… can’t. He’s not in the right place to say or do what people expect from him, and he knows that he isn’t ready to be the lover Yusei deserves. He barely qualifies as a decent friend. But after saving the world, after using their Grand Prix win to launch his career and test himself against other duelists and form a new sense of self from the shattered pieces… maybe one day Jack can be worthy of all the people counting on him.

He isn’t, yet, but Yusei still loves him, because that’s Yusei, and it just makes all of this harder, but Jack doesn’t care if it means he has someone sleeping next to him tonight.

“Yusei..?”

Jack shifts to lay down on his back, and Yusei accommodates, snuggling up next to him, one arm splayed out across his chest, chin resting against his shoulder. His other arm is trapped under Jack, but he doesn’t complain. “Hmm?”

“There’s still a lot left for me to do. I have to become someone great. But I won’t abandon you.”

Jack doesn’t know what’s going to happen months from now. He doesn’t know if he deserves a future with Yusei. But he knows what he wants, and like always, Jack will have to fight for it.

Yusei’s fingers trail over Jack’s chest softly. It feels nice. “I believe in you.”

It feels like the right time to say it, but Jack isn’t quite ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Ushio popped up in the show I was indescribably frustrated with him, because I could not understand why he had to be there so often just to mess everything up. I hope I made you guys feel the same way, lol


	14. Chapter 14

Jack waits until he's absolutely certain. In everything he does, Jack Atlas is put together and in control. There is a power behind his voice, and he does not take it lightly. Even so, this was always going to be a difficult conversation.

“I love you, but I have to go.” It’s the truest way Jack can say how he feels. He doesn’t want to abandon Yusei again, or worse yet, betray him, but Jack can’t stay for him either. The pro duelist circuit is calling, and it's time for an answer.

“I know,” Yusei says, like this was inevitable. “I’ve seen your burning soul, Jack. Maybe I saw it all the way back in Satellite. I always knew you were meant for more than this. You're just made differently than anyone else. It's why I love you.” He stares out at the water, exhaling into the cold wind. “It's why everyone loves you.”

“You could come with me,” Jack offers, but he already knows what Yusei’s answer will be. This city means more to him than Jack will ever understand. Yusei considers it his sacred responsibility to watch over and protect it, like he has done for so many of its people for so long. That’s just who Yusei is. He takes on other’s burdens at his own expense, always extends a hand before a fist, chooses to love deeply and fully no matter what. Yusei has always loved Jack, ever since they met, and for so long Jack was jealous of how many other people fit in Yusei’s heart. But now he thinks he understands.

“No, I can’t. This city needs me. And I need it, too. Watching the twins grow up, and Aki graduating, they all have such bright futures. But for them to have their dreams, someone needs to protect what we fought for. I need to keep everyone safe.”

Of course, Jack had to go and fall in love with the only person brilliant enough to fix the machine that broke the world. It's a pretty good reason to turn him down, though.

Jack rests his head on top of Yusei’s, holding their bodies close together as they look out at the lights of Neo Domino. He’s always been terrible at goodbyes, but he wants no misunderstandings this time. He owes Yusei that much. “A part of me will always belong to you,” he whispers, voice raw. “But if I’m gone too long, and you find someone else-”

Yusei tilts his face upwards to look at Jack, twisting one of his long strands of hair with a finger. “There’s no one else like you, Jack Atlas. So leave. Become something great. I’ll be here when you’re ready to come home.”

Jack spins Yusei around so it’s easier to kiss him. Yusei has been there for him for as long as Jack can remember, and even if their paths diverge at this critical moment, he knows that their hearts are tethered, their bond too strong to break from distance and time.

Jack rests his forehead against Yusei’s, looking into his deep blue eyes. “Until we meet again.”

It's not a goodbye.

Jack is terrible at goodbyes.

It’s a promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time finding jack/yusei that I actually like, so I figured if i'm going to be that picky then I should just write something for myself. Considering this is kinda angsty and sad, I had a lot of fun writing it. I went into this trying to really get into the mindset of Jack, because I think the show drops the ball on giving him believable character development. Yusei is written really well and I love him a lot, but I always wanted more of Jack, and I never got that. So trying to see things from his perspective and show him changing (or at least making an effort) and feeling conflicted and emotional when he doesn't outwardly show it in the anime was interesting. I didn't always agree with him, but in the process of writing I think I understand him better. It was also kind of nice taking a break from my long [thiefshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680497/chapters/33918147) fic to write something a bit shorter and more freeform. It was also good practice writing explicit things, because my next little side project with [offbeatBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty) will involve... a lot of that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you want updates on whatever I'm currently working on, want to contact me, or just want to see some cute art, you can hit me up on [tumblr](https://ryokenkonami.tumblr.com/) or feel free to leave a comment if you want.


End file.
